Innocent Guilt
by Invader-Zam4
Summary: How long can Jake endure the endless dementations of Silent Hill? The trials are placed upon his weary shoulders one after another. What role could Jack play in his story? Contains heavy swearing.
1. The Madness

Innocent Guilt  
  
A Fan Fiction based off Silent Hill. By Invader-Zam4  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fictional. Any similarities in real life is purely confidential. Silent Hill and all related trademarks is property of Konami. Please don't sue me, I don't have any money. The song in this story is "Harder to Breathe" By Maroon 5  
  
Man, it feels like I've been driving for hours. I started driving around 7 o'clock in the morning. Now it's getting fucking dark. Wouldn't be too bad, if I wasn't in the middle of nowhere! My denims are starting to ride up my ass and my white shirt is even starting to get wet from my sweat. Man, I just smoked through my first pack of cigs. Good thing I always pack more than one pack. Hehe. Pack more than one pack, that's a good one. I put the last stick to my mouth, lit it, crumpled up the empty pack and threw it out the window...  
  
I guess I should tell you about myself. The name's Jake. I'm 16 years old. I'm blue-eyed and brown haired. I don't look like some goddamn boy band, pretty boy, or bad boy though. My hair is styled to a simple crew cut. I think that muscles attract the ladies more than some pretty boy look. I'm pretty athletic actually, even though I smoke a lot. I love playing basketball and baseball. And...wait, what is this, a cheap date video? That's pretty much you need to know about me. Where am I going? Well, wouldn't you like to know? Actually, I would like to know too.  
  
This all started a few weeks ago. My dad, he began acting a bit screwy. I heard him...talking in his sleep. I recorded what he was saying...  
  
I pulled out my digital voice recorder. I felt the need to listen to it. Make me remember why the fuck that I was on this goddamn road trip. I played the file that contained my father's sleep monologue. It's pretty disturbing actually.  
  
"No...Leave me alone...I don't want to go back there... I'm done with that place... Just leave me alone... Just let me live in peace. Why cant you leave me alone... (he starts sobbing lightly)...the silence of memories..."  
  
This kind of disturbed me rather than comfort me. I needed to lighten the fucking mood. I felt like I was going into a haunted house. I turned the radio on. A funky rock band played...  
  
How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable  
  
So condescending unnecessarily critical  
  
I have the tendency of getting very physical  
  
So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle  
  
You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here  
  
This Double Vision I was seeing is finally clear  
  
You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone  
  
Not fit to funkin' tread the ground that I'm walking on  
  
When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
  
I turned off the radio. A tunnel with a roadblock was up ahead. I slowed down my car and took a look at the sign. Crap, the road's been busted. How am I going to get there now? Man, and its so close too! I can already see it. Wait, stairs? What do you know, stairs going down there? How convenient. I guess I have to continue on foot from here. But first things first. I gotta stretch.  
  
I got out of my car and extended my arms and legs. It's been a long drive. I needed to freshen up. I took a look around, what do ya know? A conveniently placed restroom on the side.  
  
I washed up my face and took one long look at mirror. This should be the part when my reflection turns into a demon or something.  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Whew. Man, I have got to stop watching all those horror flicks. They're messing with me. Honestly.  
  
Man, I how did I get all the way here? In the middle of goddamn no where? I guess I have to remember why I'm here.  
  
It all started a few weeks after my dad started talking in his sleep. He started acting even more screwy. Violent outbursts, manic-depressive, hearing things, we had to commit him to a mental ward. He was really losing it. He might have gone psycho and started killing people. It happened so fast. I was pretty upset. I guess I must have been overreacting. I guess sis was right after all...  
  
"Jake, you are overreacting! I know your upset with what happened to dad, but this could actually be good for him! The stress of work must have finally gotten to him. A few weeks of tranquility will probably fix him right up!"  
  
"No."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The stress aint what's getting to dad sis..."  
  
"So what is?"  
  
"I don't know. But what ever it is, it aint good. You've heard him talking in his sleep. Its like someone is messing with him..."  
  
"Jake! Dad isn't exactly the most perfect person in the world! You know he's done some things that isn't really Christian! I know him longer than you do and I tell you, the things he's done were real bad..."  
  
I couldn't take it any more.  
  
"SHUT UP! I KNOW ABOUT THE THINGS DAD DID! AT LEAST HE ADMITS WHAT HE'S DONE AND THAT HE'S SORRY. NOW, I KNOW THAT SOMEONE OR SOMETHING IS MESSING WITH HIM. I DON'T KNOW HOW, I DON'T KNOW WHY, BUT I INTEND TO FIND OUT!"  
  
"Jake..."  
  
Man, I guess I was a bit too hard on her. I guess I'm just really close to dad. After all, I aint in anyway related to him and he was never obliged to take care of me, but he did.  
  
But, my instincts really tell me that something is up. The problem was, I only had one clue. As I walked back to the car, I thought that I should get some things before I left.  
  
A Flashlight. The mist that was swirling around there looked pretty thick. It might be hard for me to get around. I wore my favorite green press jacket and put the flashlight in one of the pockets.  
  
The other pack of cigs I brought. I can't go on for a few hours without a stick. Who knows? They might come in handy.  
  
My lighter. Well, it be stupid if you have a pack a cigs and not have a lighter. I mean, what are you going to do? Plant em? The gas was running low though...  
  
A map of the place. Dad had been here. He never talked about it that much. Weird. I wonder why he scribbled all over the map with red marker? Then I remembered something. Something really important. He said that this place was pretty dangerous.  
  
A Colt .45. Don't ask me how or why I got this in my glove compartment. Why do I need this? I guess there could be a couple of punks who think they can scare me off with a couple of threats. A good bullet should make these jackasses shut the fuck up. I ain't no sadistic killer though. But I know what it takes to get by in this world. Packin' a little heat never hurt.  
  
There was one last thing I thought I might need.  
  
My knife. Hey, guns run out of bullets right? This is for those sons of bitches that aint worth spending bullets on. Great! It's still pretty sharp.  
  
Well, I suppose that's it. I guess I don't need anything else. Might as well ask around the bar for someone who knew my father. Then I'll pick it up from there. Weird, the place seems really quiet. I don't even see lights on. Everyone asleep? Probably. These folks probably are scared shit of the dark. Haha. Losers. Well, I aint getting any younger. Time to go.  
  
"Jake...what are you going to do?"  
  
"Laura...where is Silent Hill?"  
  
Prologue Ends  
  
Author notes: Well, I suppose you know who Jake's father is by now eh? I obviously followed the ending where James leaves with Laura. I'm following the plot analysis that President Evil made on Silent Hill 2, which can be found in gameFAQS.com. I'm basing my story off his analysis. If you haven't read it, you might have a hard time understanding the later chapters. Tell me what you think! This is my first dark fic so please be kind. In the next chapter: Jake finds out why James said the town was "dangerous." 


	2. The Inspiration

Innocent Guilt A Silent Hill Fan Fiction By Invader-Zam4  
  
Disclaimer: Silent Hill and all related trademarks are property of Konami. Please don't sue me. I don't have any money.  
  
Arc One: The Inspiration  
  
(huff...huff...huff)  
  
I walked passed that creepy cemetery. Thankfully, no evil zombies came out of the graves to eat my brain. Man, this town is so eerily quiet. It is making me REALLY uncomfortable. As I approached the entrance of the cemetery, I saw a figure. It was a woman. She was probably as old as dad is. She wore this nice white sundress. She had these piercing blue eyes and blonde hair. I had a strange feeling I saw her somewhere before. As I approached, my footsteps cracked a few leaves. At least...I think they were leaves. I really can't see below my feet. The mist is really thick and it covered my feet. Anyway, that gave me away. She smiled when she saw me. Strange...there was something mysterious in her smile. It wasn't like the Mona Lisa's smile mysterious, its just...I really think I know her.  
  
"Why hello there young man."  
  
"Uh...hi"  
  
"Hmm...I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new?"  
  
"Um...yeah. I just came actually. I had to walk, the tunnels busted."  
  
"Tunnel? Oh yes. That one. So you came down the stairs and through the graveyard in the middle of this fog? You must want to get to this town badly."  
  
"Um...I guess so."  
  
"What's your name, young man?"  
  
"I'm Jake. Jake Sunderland."  
  
"My name is Renee. Renee Gates."  
  
Nice name.  
  
"Um...Ms. Gates?" I hesitantly asked. "What are you doing here all alone? Are you an undertaker or something?"  
  
She laughed a bit. I didn't bother asking why. Women do the strangest things.  
  
"Undertaker? Oh dear me no. I'm just...waiting for someone. And just call me Renee."  
  
Then the expression on her face changed.  
  
"Listen, if I were you, I'd leave now. There is nothing for you in this town and there is something seriously wrong with it."  
  
"Wrong? Like on how there seems to be no one around?"  
  
"Seems? That is the least of your worries, Jake."  
  
She started coughing.  
  
"Are you all right, um, Ms. Renee?"  
  
"Yeah...cough...I'm okay. Look, just promise me you'll be careful okay."  
  
She put her hand on my shoulder. It was kinda warm.  
  
"Okay."  
  
She started walking towards the mist. Pretty soon, she was enveloped by it. The mist kind of looked like darkness in disguise, swallowing anyone as they enter its realm. I began walking away as well. I know I've seen her somewhere before. But where the hell?  
  
"And put some more clothing on! That little press jacket of yours won't protect you from the cold you know."  
  
Haha. She's a pretty nice lady.  
  
(huff...huff...huff)  
  
Renee was right. As I wandered deeper into the desolate town, things started getting colder. Fuck! Where the hell is everyone?! I've been walking at the center of this damn asphalt road and I have been run over yet. What the hell? Its like some freaky nightmare or something. You know, the one where you wake up and there is no one left around. Just you. I passed houses, restaurants, stores it was really freaky. But what creped me the most was that there were BARS without anyone in them! The buildings were all pretty old, even though they were pretty new. The painting was starting to peel, rust was starting to manifest in all the metals. Well, if Renee is here, that must mean more people are right? Should I just shout out 'is anybody here' like an idiot? ... ... ... Maybe not.  
  
Then I heard something. It was the sound of a static radio. You know, the sound when you're trying to change the tuning, it makes that ear screeching static sound. I followed it. It got stronger and stronger. I don't know if I was getting closer or the volume was getting stronger. Eventually, I came to an intersection. The sound was to the right. But I stopped to catch my breath. I guess I shouldn't be running so much. I loose my breath easily. I am a chain smoker after all.  
  
But there was a second reason. I had a feeling. I kinda felt that once I turned, there would be some zombie that was chewing on some corpse. The static would probably be muffling it.  
  
I crept up to the corner and peeked. There was nothing there. Whew. Someone placed his hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Its okay. There is nothing to be worried about."  
  
Oh. It was just Laura.  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Laura?!  
  
I quickly turned. There was no one there. What the hell?! Fuck! This place is starting to mess with my head. I just stood there. Frozen. Then the static finally registered in my brain. Oh yeah, I had to investigate that. I walked up to the street, passing the street sign. It was a radio all right. It was a small radio. Black, square, has an antenna. What was really strange about it was there were no dials. I didn't know how to turn it off. There was just a dial for the volume. Man it was getting annoying. I am this close to breaking my own eardrums. I just lowered the volume.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"  
  
Ever heard of the saying 'ignorance is bliss'? That's true. As I lowered it, I heard something creeping towards me. I reluctantly turned my head.  
  
...  
  
Oh shit. What the fuck is that?! It looks like some freaky zombie, except his face is slashed off beyond recognition. And there is a good part of his left torso missing. Arm included. His skin looked like he had some kind of skin cancer, it was peeling off and yellow-ish. Crap! What is that?! Its walking towards me like Sadako would.  
  
"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"  
  
Damn it! My legs are frozen! I...I cant move!  
  
"RAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!"  
  
That thing shot from its missing torso some kind of puke! He sprayed me with it.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
It was some kind of acid. Only minor though. After I brushed it off my clothes, I found that I was unhurt, just shaky. Crap! That freak is still headed my way! At least I can move now. I grabbed my Colt .45 and shot the fucker. It made him stagger, but it didn't stop him. Damn it! I aimed straight at his I mean its heart! It should be dead by now. I shot a few more bullets to him. It staggered a bit more before collapsing.  
  
"RAAAAAAAAARRRRR!"  
  
It fell down on the road. I was still shaky though. I took as many breaths as I could. I had too freaking calm down. Its okay, I said to myself. That thing is dead. Its dead. Its dead. Its dead. ITS FUCKING DEAD SO STOP SHAKING. GOD DAMN IT WILL THIS GOD FORSAKEN RADIO STOP PLAYING STATIC?!  
  
Then I saw something that made me shake even more. That thing I killed? Its getting up. ITS FUCKING GETTING UP! Oh son of a... I shot at it again. But I was so damn nervous I couldn't aim straight. The bullets missed. Oh crap, its about to puke on me again. I got desperate. I pulled out my knife and stabbed it in the head. It screamed. It screamed like a wild animal. But it was still moving. I shoved my knife in the freak a few more times. Die, die, DIE I kept saying. Then I launched a solid left hook on him. It collapsed again. I had to make sure. I kicked it a few times and it stopped squirming.  
  
Once again tried to calm myself but I couldn't. That thing, it tried to kill me! I may only have gotten off with some slight burns on my arms but it tried to fucking kill me! Oh my god! Then I noticed something. Remember that little, black, square radio? It stopped playing static. Freaky.  
  
I actually regret that the radio stopped playing. Now I was back in that grim, deafening silence.  
  
Goddamn it. What is this thing? I said to myself as I looked at its corpse. Man, I have seen a lot of horror movies but I have never seen something like this. Not even in the B-movies. Man.  
  
...  
  
Wait! I think I have seen this thing before! Dad, before he went crazy, used to draw these...things as a past time. Man, how do I describe them? I guess they were things that went bump in the night. Things that you would see in your nightmares. Things you wouldn't ever want to encounter. Especially in my given situation. When I asked him where he got the ideas for all these monsters, he said 'Trust me Jake, you wouldn't want to know.' This...freak was one of those things dad drew. Wait. Did dad see all those freaks he drew...in this town? Did this town give him the inspiration for all those monsters? Oh crap and there was a good number of them. Would I see dad's pictures come to life in this town? I guess I must have found my way to hell. If this town is trying to discourage me from finding out the truth, its working.  
  
This place aint no ordinary town all right. Crap, I could actually die here. But I'd be more likely to go insane first if I don't stop shaking.  
  
"eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"  
  
What the hell? The radio is playing the static again. Oh shit. Another one of those freaks is headed towards me. Goddamn! How many of them could there be?! Screw this. I am fucking out of here.  
  
(huff...huff...huff)  
  
I ran. I ran as fast as my legs could. I ran as far as my lungs could. I didn't get far, but that radio kept warning me of another freak that was headed towards me. I just kept on running blindly into the mist. I had no fucking idea where the hell I was. Finally I had to collapse. My cardio finally failed me. I was still shaking. Not good. I needed a safe place to calm down. But wherever I turn, the radio keeps turning on and those freaks keep appearing. I don't have enough bullets to take all of them out! ... ... ... Something was riding up my ass. Oh shit, there was a cockroach in one of dad's drawings. I pulled it out of my pants and threw it down. It was just the map of the place. I picked it up to find out where the hell I was.  
  
I was able to find where I was. Strange, dad drew a red card on the restaurant to my left. What the hell could that mean? I decided to investigate.  
  
Crap, the door was locked. Wait...there is some kind of freaky etching on the door...  
  
THE LOWLY SERVANT WELCOMES THE MASTER. WIPE YOUR FEET BEFORE ENTERING.  
  
Huh? Why the hell would anyone want to etch that? Hmm? Well, there is a welcome mat in front of the door. Well, something is really wrong with this town so the thought of this door opening if I wipe my feet might actually work. I scrubbed one foot on the mat. Then the other one. I felt something as I scrubbed my second foot. There was a bump on the mat. I looked closely...there was something under the mat. When I looked under it, there was a key.  
  
Just a hunch...Yes! It fits on the restaurant door!  
  
(huff...huff...huff...)  
  
The restaurant was pretty run down. Eerily quiet, like the rest of the town. Everything looked old. There was some broken glass. The seats and tables were pretty banged up. The couches have holes and the stuffing was coming out.  
  
There was something weird about the restaurant. It somehow felt...safe. I know this isn't the time but...  
  
FLICK  
  
I really need a cig. As I breathed the intoxicating fumes, I calmed down. I started thinking straight again. I don't know what those things are but I know that they can be killed. Someone wants me dead. Someone doesn't want me here. Now I know I am closer to discovering who made dad insane. Man, did he have to go through all of this? Man, if he did, it's a miracle he didn't go insane sooner.  
  
Whoa. A stick did wonders for me. I didn't shake anymore and my mind was clear. Those things aren't strong enough to kill me. They would more likely drive me insane instead. I guess I just got to keep a couple of sticks handy just in case.  
  
I looked around the restaurant. In the counter, there was a clip for my Colt .45. Cool! I could use some more ammo. ... Wait a minute, why would there be bullets lying around here for anyone to use? Man there is something freaky in this town.  
  
There was also a hip flask there. I tool a whiff of what was inside. Whiskey. Great, this always made me feel better! There wasn't much left though. I had better use it sparingly. No one here...so I guess I can take it.  
  
There wasn't anything else of interest in the place, except this monkey hand ashtray. I heard of these before. Poachers that killed gorillas would cut off the hands. They made great novelty ashtrays. This one seemed to be made out of plastic though. As I extinguished my cigarette in it, something freaky happened. The monkey hand entranced me. I eventually snapped out into it. But it felt like my the hand was taking my memories. Or maybe...it was remembering me... I don't wanna think about it. It was just creepy. It took me a long amount of time to extinguish my cig because that grotesque thing looked interesting for a few moments. Man I hope I wont have to got through that again.  
  
I sat on one of the couches with some open wounds. Man did it feel nice. I couldn't help but fall...asleep. ... ... ... (zzz...zzz...zzz...)  
  
The Inspiration ends  
  
Zam's notes: Well I hope you liked this arc! I tried as much as I could to turn the Silent Hill experience into words, through the eyes of a 16-year- old boy of course. That explains all the swearing. I mean, wouldn't you be saying a couple of WTF in that situation. In regards to the (huff...huff...huff) that is the scene transition. Remember, for James it was the footsteps. For Heather it was the swirling red kaleidoscope. For the Resident Evil cast, it's the door opening or the stairs climbing. I just wanted to emphasize on how Jake is always losing breath. If he isn't hyperventilating, he isn't breathing enough because of his habit. In the next arc, just as Jake almost gets ready to the horrors in Silent Hill, he finds another aspect of it that continues to test his sanity. Jake discovers the alternate Silent Hill. Read and Review! 


	3. The Mirror

Innocent Guilt A Silent Hill story by Invader-Zam4  
  
Disclaimer: Silent Hill and all related logos and trademarks belong to Konami. The song in the story is "harder to breathe" by Maroon 5. This story is purely fictional. Any similarities in real life is purely coincidental (though if you did experience something like this, I sure would like to hear it ) Please don't sue me I don't have any money.  
  
Arc 2: The Mirror  
  
(Huff...huff...wheeze...huff)  
  
"How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable  
  
So condescending unnecessarily critical  
  
I have the tendency of getting very physical  
  
So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle  
  
You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here  
  
This Double Vision I was seeing is finally clear  
  
You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone  
  
Not fit to funkin' tread the ground that I'm walking on  
  
When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
  
What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head  
  
You should know better you never listened to what I've said  
  
Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat  
  
Hoping somebody someday will do you like I did  
  
When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe"  
  
I woke up. That damn radio was playing that song. I don't know how, but as soon as I woke up, it stopped playing and went blank again. I do not know how long I was out. I tried thinking that that was all some bad nightmare...like the time I dreamt dad fighting these two freaky things with pyramid heads and spears, but it didn't work. I was still in the crappy looking diner, with the broken chairs, shattered glass, couches with stuffing coming out, decaying wooden floor boards and the creepy monkey arm ashtray. When I looked at that freaky thing again, I noticed something strange. I don't know why I didn't notice it before. The thumb was cut out. There were only four fingers on the ashtray. Freaky. Shit, how many times have I said freaky?  
  
Now what was I going to do? I have no clues, I do not know what time it is, I don't know how to get back and to top it all off, I'm in the middle of hell! I smacked my hand on the table out of my frustrations.  
  
Ouch.  
  
I took a look at the map again. For a second, I though about the quickest route out of town... then I banged my head on the table.  
  
Double Ouch.  
  
I cannot back down now. There was something in this town that drew dad and Laura to it. I have a feeling that they had some unfinished business here. I don't know what I am dealing with. Really, I don't. I thought it be some guy gave dad some drugs that caused some long term neurological damage to him. I thought I would just have to find some antidote. But after seeing those...things?! I really do not know what I am up against. I took another look at the map. Maybe I can figure out what was happening in this town in the library or something. Damn it, I hate reading. The most reading I ever do is reading the warning label on my Luckys. I hope the online catalogue is still working. Fat chance huh? Well, I owe it to dad to try anyway. If it wasn't for him, I don't know what would have happened to me. I don't know whom my real mother or father is anyway. Well, if they made no effort to find me, they probably weren't good parents  
  
I don't know anything about my past. My farthest memory was eating at some pizza parlor with dad and Laura, although I somehow knew I was adopted. I was even calling dad Mr. James back then. Haha. Anyway, I had better determine what my next course of action is.  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
What the fuck?  
  
There were BLUE markings all over the map. Last time I checked, they were RED. And there were some new scribbles on the map. But they were still unmistakably dads. There was one thing that particularly got my interest, there was a question mark in the end of one of the roads. Well, I don't have anything else to do, might as well see what's there right? Well, I had better get out of this damn diner.  
  
As my footsteps echoed throughout the whole diner, I kind of saw something run pass the diner.  
  
(huff...cough...huff)  
  
What the hell? Where the fuck am I? This isn't Silent Hill. No way could it be. Is this a dream or something?  
  
That was what I said as I stared in disbelief at my surroundings. The endless white fog was replaced with an endless darkness. Now my visibility was halved. Instead of an ominous snow, there was an ominous rain. But the rain wasn't water. It was some kind of...sewage. Black bolts of tar began covering my press jacket. I took one step forward.  
  
CLANG  
  
Okay, amongst all the freaky things I have seen in this town, this has got to be the freakiest. The roads were replaced by metal railings. They seemed to be suspending be from either an endless void or a really long fall. My footsteps began echoing endlessly through the streets.  
  
The buildings were still there though. But they weren't the same. They weren't made out of cement and looked like they were abandoned twenty years ago. Now they were made in steel, making the houses look like warehouses. And they were covered in some kind of rust. Red rust. Actually, I couldn't distinguish if it was rust...or blood.  
  
I swallowed whatever courage I had left and ventured into the endless darkness. I decided I had one destination. That blue question mark on dad's map.  
  
(cough...cough...wheeze)  
  
Suspiciously, the vomitty zombies were gone. But that did not stop me from running. I wasn't going to be the gazelle that was just minding his own business, just grazing, then was eaten by a pack of hungry lions. Wow. I guess you really do learn something from those nature documentaries. Run if you want to live.  
  
I reached the alley and stopped to catch my breath. The rain was still falling. The question mark was up ahead. Seeing on how my nicotine-filled lungs couldn't take much more, I walked towards it. The radio made that static sound again.  
  
Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...  
  
Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...  
  
I heard a growling noise. It was some kind of dog. But I really wasn't sure. Even with the small light of my flashlight, I couldn't see too far. I had it aimed at the floor. I approached cautiously as the growl seemed to get stronger...and angrier. Then the light caught something. It looked like the paw of a dog. But there were open wounds all over and there was a bandage wrapped around it. I raised my chest up and saw what the paw was attached to.  
  
Sweet mother of Jesus. The whole DOG had open wounds and bandages. It was growling at me, ready to maul me at any second. What made it worse was that this dog seemed to have rabies cause its mouth foamed. It foamed something red. As it barked at me, some of the red foam fell to my feet. Just as I expected. It was blood.  
  
RRRRRRR...RARK...RARK!  
  
Then that...thing charged full speed toward me. It tried to take a bite at my kidney. I barely dodged him. But he still got a good scratch at my side.  
  
AAAAAARRRRRRRGH!  
  
I tried shooting at the fuck. But it was a freakin' moving target. It turned and charged and got another good swipe at me. Jesus! I gotta do something. That fuck was going to charge at me again! I looked around and saw this rusty metal pipe. As the dog pounced at me, I was able to get the pipe and shoved it in his mouth before he could get a lock on my neck. Still, I fell down because of the strength of that freak's jump. What made it worse was that the impact caused me to throw away a gun. It only fell a few meters a way from me. But with a rabid dog on top of me, it might as well be a million.  
  
It was barking like hell at me. He was chewing through the metal pipe. I was getting desperate. The dog was starting to spit blood on me. I stared in shock, until one of the bloody droplets ran across my cheek.  
  
Then I grabbed my knife. I locked my legs around the dog. Then I shoved the knife in the underbelly of the dog. It howled in pain and tried to jump away, but I wouldn't let it. Then I carved my way up to the dog's stomach. With each centimeter, the dogs howled wilder and kicked the ground stronger. Until at last, it could take no more, he kicked the ground so hard that I flew up and landed on my back. Y knife was still in his stomach when he recovered and charged again, more furious than ever.  
  
This town can give you a break sometimes. when I opened my eyes, I saw the Colt .45 in front of me. As I heard the dog run and pounce, I grabbed the gun and fired 5 bullets into him. The dog fell limp on the ground. Remembering the vomiity zombie, I got up, pulled my bloody knife out of him and started kicking until the radio quieted down.  
  
I took a couple of drinks from the whiskey flask. That helped me to calm down quickly. But the searing pain at my side still lingered on. I poured some of the whiskey on it. Even if it was only around ten percent alcohol, it still seemed to disinfect it. How did I know? Because it hurt when I poured it that's why.  
  
(breathes heavily, coughs violently)  
  
I proceeded to the end of the alley. Hmm. That's strange. The only thing here is that...  
  
Oh my god.  
  
It's a corpse. It's decomposed quite a bit already. Chunks of flesh seemed ripped out of the body. The clothing was all tattered and torn and wet from the rain. The skin started to look like the blood-rust matter that the town was covered in. he was in a seated position. It looks like he bled to death  
  
The damn rigor mortis forever preserved the look that this poor sucker had when he died. The eye sockets were wide open. So was the mouth. His face was looking upwards. It looks like the eyes were already eaten out by something. Wait, if he bled to death, why does he look so scared? Did he see something before he died? I looked up as well.  
  
He was looking up at an apartment building. I didn't see anything interesting there. Except for one thing. Blow one of the open windows was a spear or harpoon stuck on the wall.  
  
Oh fuck. Fucking hell. As I stared at that spear, a diseased arm came out of the open window, pulled the spear out and brought it in. Shit.  
  
I stared at the man again. There was a small notebook beside him.  
  
"It would seem that I have ventured through hell  
  
There are dark forces working in this town  
  
I don't know what is making this town alive  
  
I'm not sure if I even WANT to know  
  
The monsters have attacked me  
  
I don't know what will come first  
  
My death or my insanity  
  
If anyone is reading this, please, for your own safety  
  
Get out of this town as fast as you can  
  
There is nothing for you here...  
  
...just DEATH."  
  
Wow. I could have used that advice BEFORE I decided to come here you motherfucker. There was something else near him. It was a key. The key chain said "Lake Tours." Hmm. Maybe it has something to do with the lake. Duh! I checked the map. There was a pier nearby. Maybe I should go there next. I know curiosity killed the cat but WHAT ELSE AM I GOING TO DO?!  
  
(cough...cough...cough)  
  
Shit. I must be in worse shape than I thought. Even though the pier was only a block away, I still had to stop to catch my breath. No bloody dogs, thank god. As I reached the pier, I saw a sign that read "Lake Tours." This must be the place. The huge metal gate was being held be a chain and lock. I tired the key...YES! It opened! I pushed the gate open. I saw someone by one of the piers. He was sitting down. I walked closer and saw that it was a boy. He was staring blankly at the black water.  
  
"Yo kid! You alright?"  
  
It took him sometime to respond. He turned is head, painfully slow at me. His eyes looked like he was in a trance. Then his mouth, which was open, moved.  
  
"Fo...Fou...f...fo...four...c..."  
  
"What?"  
  
Then he snapped out. I saw the true color of his eyes. Blue. His brown hair was partially wet, due to the rain. Actually, so was his denim jacket and light brown khakis. Weird. He kind of reminded me of someone.  
  
"Huh?! Aaah! Who are you?!" He said as he fumbled away.  
  
"Take it easy kid! I'm not a monster. I wont hurt you." That sounded kind of weird, coming from someone who was doing the calm down hand gesture while one hand was holding a gun.  
  
"Don't worry, I wont do anything." I said, as I got closer. "Are you hurt? Are you alright?"  
  
He stopped backing away, but he was still shivering.  
  
"Y...yeah. I'm fine. Are you sure your not one of those monsters?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm sure. How did you get here anyway?"  
  
He started sobbing violently. "I...I don't know! I just w...woke up and everyone was g...gone. And th...there were these m...monsters everywhere! No..no matter where I turned, they were there! I 'm scared!"  
  
I went to the kid's side and grabbed him by the shoulder.  
  
"I...I want my mommy!"  
  
"Hey calm down kid. Its alright."  
  
I let the kid sob on my shoulder for a little while. I'm not some heartless son of a bitch. If this town was freaking me out, what could it be doing to this little kid. Then he took his hands out of his eyes.  
  
"I'm not your mom but you are going to have to settle with me." I said in a feeble attempt to make him smile. "Are you sure your moms around here?"  
  
He nodded his head.  
  
"Alright. I'll go look for her. You stay here. This town is really dangerous."  
  
"No!" He said as he grabbed me. "You're the only person I've seen. Don't leave me! I'm scared."  
  
I thought about it for a bit. I patted him on the head.  
  
"Alright. You can come with me."  
  
He smiled and tried to stop sobbing. I looked around. I saw a metal tube. It wasn't as rusty as the one I used to fight that damn bloody dog. I took it and gave it to him.  
  
"Here. You will cover my back. If any of those monsters gets close, whack 'em alright?"  
  
He nodded his head again. When I started walking, he ran up and grabbed my freehand. I guess this would make him feel more safer.  
  
"Thanks big brother."  
  
I couldn't help but smile. Wait, now I remember who he reminded me of...  
  
"Hey, call me Jake, kid."  
  
...he looks so much like...  
  
"Whats your name?"  
  
...myself... when I was a kid.  
  
"Me? I'm Jack."  
  
The Mirror ends 


	4. The Chain

Innocent Guilt A Silent Hill Fan Fiction by: Invader-Zam4  
  
Disclaimer: Silent Hill and all related trademarks are property of Konami. The song in the story is "Harder To Breathe" by Maroon 5. Please don't sue me. I don't have any money.  
  
...  
  
Chapter 3 – The Chain  
  
Does it kill  
  
Does it burn  
  
Is it painful to learn  
  
That it's me that has all the control  
  
Does it thrill  
  
Does it sting  
  
When you feel what I bring  
  
And you wish that you had me to hold  
  
When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
  
Is there anyone out there cuz its gettin harder and harder to breathe  
  
"Um, Jake? What was that?"  
  
"Ah...don't mind that. This weird radio goes haywire every now and then."  
  
This is the second time I heard this damn radio blare out something other than static. This stupid thing would be almost useful if it played some rock while I fought those...things. The extra adrenalin sure would help me forget the fear.  
  
Damn it! I can't be scared now. I have to make sure this little punk is safe. I have to be brave for the both of us. Even though my hearts racing, my sweat turned cold, I'm coughing harder and each step is taking harder and harder to do.  
  
"So Jack, where exactly do you live around here? Maybe your mom is still there."  
  
"I...I don't know. Everything is so...different. What's happening?"  
  
Aw man. Eyes getting watery, sniffing, loosening grip on the metal pipe...yep he's going to cry. Well I can't have a dead weight right now! I gotta do something. I know!  
  
"Here" I pulled out the map of Silent Hill and showed it to him. "Can you tell where is your house?"  
  
"y...yeah sniff " he pointed out to one of the buildings.  
  
Blue Ridge Apartments. Charming.  
  
"Well, lets go."  
  
(VIOLENT COUGHING)  
  
I have to admit, even though Jack could be a big liability, I was glad he was around. It made me feel kind of safe. Although that was constantly put to the test. The metal railings stretched on forever. The darkness still made me see things run past the corner of my eye. Damn peripheral vision. The rain was further limiting my vision. Not even the rainfall pierced the deafening silence that enveloped this town. I guess that's how the town got its name eh? Jack clutched on to me tighter. He was afraid. So was I.  
  
With each step we took on the metal railings, our feet made a big racket. It never failed to betray our location. It was like our step was constant sonar to anything hiding in the darkness. I was thinking of turning off the flashlight. I mean, it made me feel uneasy, knowing that I could be seen a mile away. It made us look like a goddamn BEACON for Christ's sake! I might as well hang a "free chew toy" on my neck. But then again, what was I going to do? Run around blind and get mauled? I mean my only sense of direction in this town was the map. And it isn't exactly glow-in-the-dark.  
  
We were about to reach the apartment complex. It was just around the corner, but I could already see it overhead. Big place. Kind of looks familiar. Oh yeah, that's the place where I saw that mangled arm unhinge a rusty spear. Fuck.  
  
Maybe we won't meet whatever that thing was. Yeah! Who knows? Maybe if we find Jack's mom, I can find out what the fuck happened to this town and dad!  
  
...  
  
And maybe this town will give me a hot cup of cocoa while I'm at it. What the fuck am I thinking? Man, I must be getting loopy again. I lit up a cig. Jack didn't seem to mind. I guess having a guy smoke if front of you is better than having a dog drool blood in front of you. All we have to do is turn at that sports stand and then...  
  
"Jack?"  
  
What the hell is wrong with him? He wont move and he is just standing there shivering.  
  
CRASH  
  
HOLY MOTHER FUCK! Something came out of that sports store! I brought up my hands to protect from the flying shards of glass as I pulled Jack behind me. I pulled down my arms to see what the fuck is attacking us. Oh jeez! It's another one of those skin-cancer patients! Its skin is kind of filed with blue veins. It didn't have a left arm. It's wearing a football helmet, so I cant see the face. The freakiest thing about it was that the arm had a hockey stick attached to it. There was a bandaging all around the right hand, so I couldn't see it. Still, the bandage kept the stick and the arm together. But as it got up, I couldn't help wonder if it even had a right hand.  
  
That thing lunged towards us. I pushed Jack away. The thing swung the stick.  
  
WHACK  
  
"ARGH!"  
  
"JAKE!"  
  
Oh fuck. That thing is stronger than I thought. I went flying and landed like a rag doll on the railing. My cig flew out of my mouth and to the pavement. It wasn't long until the rain extinguished it. I was just bruised. I guess I'm tougher than I thought. I struggled to get up, but I was getting kinda shaky again. Oh man. That thing is headed for Jack.  
  
"Jack! Use the fucking pipe!"  
  
Oh crap, he's petrified. Targeting an innocent, helpless kid? What's the matter? Cant pick on someone your own fucking size? You mother fucking scumbag. You make me...  
  
"sick"  
  
I pulled out the Colt.45 and shot him three times on the chest. That's right you fucking B-movie reject. Come here towards me. That's right, just a little more...  
  
I pounced on it. I was able to tackle it down. I got up and started smacking the helmet with my two fists. Yeah. You like that bitch? Plenty more where that came from.  
  
What the hell? WHAT THE HELL?! The B-movie reject DIDN'T HAVE A HEAD! I wasn't hitting anything but a fucking HELMET!  
  
I fumbled backwards. The thing started to get up. Oh man. Whats keeping the helmet on? Oh man oh man oh man oh man. With my shaky hands I got the gun. I was able to shoot him once, despite my hand's shakiness. That landed him down again.  
  
CRAP! The radio is still blaring! I gotta kill this thing! I got up and moved towards it. Where THE HELL am I supposed to hit it? I don't know where to hit a headless skin-cancer patient with a hockey stick! Ah screw it. I proceeded to stomp on where I thought the crotch would be. I didn't know what the fuck I was doing. But it felt good anyway. If it weren't for the whole freaky situation, this would actually be funny.  
  
Finally. The damn radio went quiet. That thing wallowed in its own blood.  
  
"Jack! Jack! You all right kid?"  
  
"sniff sniff Y...yeah. I...I'm fine..."  
  
Jesus! What the hell is wrong with this town?! I looked to the sports shop that that Jason-inspired freak came out off.  
  
"Maybe we should go inside."  
  
I looked intently at Jack.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You might find something important inside."  
  
I flashed the flashlight inside. There didn't seem to be anymore freaks or freak-dogs inside. Still, I had a bad feeling about the place.  
  
"Alright Jack, lets go."  
  
(COUGH COUGH WHEEZE COUGH)  
  
Nothing of special in the store. It was an ordinary place. Punching bags. Basketballs. Shoes. Jump ropes. Exercise Machines. Bicycles. Crossbow.  
  
...  
  
...  
  
WAIT! That might be useful! Yeah! I could always use that! I walked up to it and reached for it. Jack, who was looking around and seem to have forgotten that he, had a close encounter with the B-movie kind, called out to me.  
  
"Jake, I don't think arrows are going to hurt those monsters much."  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about Jack?" I replied as I reached for an aluminum baseball bat beside the crossbow.  
  
"Oh...um...never mind."  
  
I practiced swinging the bat for a bit. Yeah, this would definitely be more useful than my godforsaken knife. I have to keep those freaks away. Just the sheer touch of them is making me vomit, with their rotten skin, bleeding fangs, missing arms...  
  
HWE...  
  
Shouldn't have thought of that. Anyway, this thing will help me keep my distance against those freaks. Something else caught my eye. There was a basketball that seemed to stand out from all the rest. It wasn't in anyway different. It just...caught my eye. I didn't know why.  
  
"Go on. Take it."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You should trust your instincts. They're usually right."  
  
"Jack? What's wrong?"  
  
"This place has been warped quite a bit. The most unusual things can help you. You seem to have a sixth sense. You can detect what can help you. Just like he did. You sure your not blood-related to him?"  
  
"Jack, what the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Huh?! What are you talking about? Did I fall asleep?"  
  
Freaky. For a while, he was talking in this weird voice. It was like he was trying to deepen his voice. And it worked. He spoke in this preachy, deep voice. I don't know why, but for a while, he acted like he knew more than he said he did. Was he possessed? Daydreaming? I don't know. But what hit me the most was what happened to his eyes. For a while...they went blank. All the color seemed to run out of his eyes. What could be happening to him?  
  
In any case, I took the basketball. I used my belt as a holster for my Colt. I let the bat rest on my shoulder as I held on to it. I dribbled the ball on our way out.  
  
(COUGH WHEEZE COUGH)  
  
"Jack, what happened to you back there?"  
  
I guess I got too curious already.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, a while back there, you were acting like you were in a trance or something."  
  
"Oh that. I don't know. Sometimes, I get a little light-headed. Then everything goes black. When I come to, I don't know."  
  
Creepy  
  
"In any case, do you remember what room you and your mom lived in?"  
  
"Yeah! I do, don't worry."  
  
One less thing to worry about. Hehe. Oh man...What the hell did I get myself into?  
  
I'm for dad DAMIT! I cant be falling into despair now! The fact that this town is sicking some sort of sick hell to me must mean that I am so close to the truth that its dangerous! I think. Well, I'll believe that for now.  
  
(COUGH COUGH WHEEZE HACKLE)  
  
"Here we are!"  
  
We finally made it to the apartments. I'll bring Jack to his mom then maybe she can tell me about the town, what I should do next... and dad. That's the plan. Still, I didn't like the look of this building. Sure it was labeled "Blue Ridge Apartments" but like the rest of the place, it looked like an old, rusty warehouse.  
  
"Well, we aint getting any younger!"  
  
Strange on how I always try to crack a laugh even in this particular situation. I guess I try to keep a faint optimism. Sure I maybe trapped in a freakish hell-town crawling with things that are trying to rip me apart one way or another, but at least I'm still alive right? Well no sense in worrying about the worse case scenario now, cause I'm in it! Hahaha!  
  
...  
  
I took out another cigarette.  
  
I took one deep breathe and looked at Jack. He nodded. I reached out for the door. I clutched on to its cold, clammy, rusted knob and turned...  
  
...  
  
and turned...  
  
...  
  
"Damn its locked!"  
  
Crap, that was anti-climactic.  
  
"Is there a back entrance?"  
  
"Um...I think there is one Jake."  
  
"You don't KNOW?"  
  
"I...I never noticed before..."  
  
sigh  
  
"Well, lets go see." I said as I cracked a smile.  
  
We went to the back. The clanking followed us all the way. Thankfully, nothing lunged at us from the darkness. We did find a back door but...  
  
"Crap, its locked too. Are there any other ways in Jack? Jack?"  
  
He was looking at the half court in the apartment's compound.  
  
"Jake...Something's caught on the net..."  
  
I looked up. Something was tangled in it. I looked at the basketball I was carrying. I went up to the free throw line. He dribbles...he shoots...HE SCORES! There was something else that fell from the net. We approached it. It was a key! The key chain read: BLUE RIDGE APARTMENTS FRONT DOOR.  
  
...  
  
How convenient! A little too convenient... But...how did Jack know I would need a basketball? Well, I'll leave that story for another day.  
  
...  
  
Hey, maybe this town is giving me a break! No monsters, a key, a bat...who knows, I might actually get to the bottom of all this freak drive. I guess I can breathe easy. I was able to muster up some courage as we walked to the front door. For the first time, I didn't need cigarettes! I let the key penetrate the knob and let the door swing wide open!  
  
Oh fuck. I should never have thought this town was giving me a mother- fucking break. My eyes widened to what I saw. It was another of the town's freaks. No, this was beyond freak. This was something more! I could barely see it in that dark hallway illuminated by my feeble flashlight.  
  
It had the same diseased, thin, lanky limbs. But it didn't have a body or a head. All there was is a big, blood-rusted, 90-degree, triangular box. A triangular box with LIMBS?! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?! I was so focused on it that the fact that it was lifting something with its green, mucky arms registered late in my head. When I looked up, it was a refrigerator. Then it threw it at us.  
  
FUCK!  
  
I got Jack and jumped to the side.  
  
CRASH  
  
We were back outside. I took a look at the fridge. It was banging itself. A fridge that was banging itself? Now that's just plain weird. Then I noticed the chain on the handle. It broke and something flew towards us. I caught it. A ring? What the hell?  
  
OH SHIT! Something is INSIDE! I stumbled to get Jack and me up as the door opened. My eyes widened and mouth opened larger and larger as I saw what came out.  
  
First it was a diseased arm. A LONG fucking diseased arm. It clutched on to the railing as it pulled the rest of itself out. First a head. Then the other arm. Then the legs. Shit. It seems like every freak in this town in fucking unique. This one had a face torn out. The green, mucky, leper-like skin was still there. His (?) clothes were ripped out. And he had a LONG ARM. A FUCKING LONG ARM! The radio started playing static again. This wont end well.  
  
I was so fucking paralyzed that it didn't see it grab me with its FL hand. The fingers wrapped themselves all around my body. Then it squeezed. It squeezed like a fucking VICE. I barely had strength to scream. The pain was so much, I just wanted to. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. Then the FL arm slammed me into the wall.  
  
CRACK  
  
I barely had enough strength to stay conscious. I just wanted it all to be over. Over. Over. I just wanted it all to be over. I opened my eyes. It was blurry. My senses weren't functioning properly. When I started to realize what I saw. SHIT.  
  
Jack was shooting at the FL arm. My Colt must have hell from my belt. He was shooting like it was a rifle. The recoil seemed too much for his little body. The FL arm didn't seem affected. It was slowly lifting his arm to swipe him.  
  
You would pick on a little kid? You fucker. I didn't have enough strength to turn my rage into power. Its too fucking strong. I couldn't beat this thing so I had to shift to the primary priority: protect Jack. I looked to my side. A trashcan. FL arm was going to crush Jack if I didn't do something. I got up, neglecting if I had any cracked bones, grabbed the trashcan and threw it to the FL arm.  
  
SMACK  
  
Solid shot to the torso. That made him fall backwards. I grabbed Jack by the arm.  
  
"JACK! RUN!"  
  
(COUGH COUGH WHEEZE)  
  
We ran. Away from that place. But my body took too much punishment. I couldn't run as far as I normally could. Couple that little disadvantage with the fact that my lungs are filed with nicotine and you know we didn't get far. I had to collapse. The radio was playing static again and I heard a growl. Not good.  
  
If it was another one of those blood-drooling dogs, we would be in some trouble. Real trouble. I'm not going to make it out of this town alive am I? I'm going to die here. I am going to FUCKING DIE HERE. Its game over. The last stop of the soul town express. I'm going to end up like those freaks. Limping around and moving my limbs in an angle they aren't supposed too. Dad's going to stay at the Looney bin. Laura's going to be alone.  
  
I don't wanna die. No. This is some kind of bad dream. I'm going to wake up any second. Yeah. In my comfy bed. No bloody dogs. No triangle-boxed wierdos. Nothing.  
  
"Jake! In here!"  
  
A few more seconds and I would have crawled into the fetal position.  
  
(SHIVERING AND VIOLENT COUGHING)  
  
Jack helped me get in this building. Well I'll be damned! As if I wasn't already. It's the same spot that I fell asleep in. It must have been hard for the little guy, since I was shaking like hell. Jack then pulled out a small vial. He opened it and let me sniff what was inside. Sweet. Tingling. Kind of like weed. But not. I was able to calm down.  
  
"Hey, that's some pretty strong stuff. What is it?"  
  
"An aromatherapy vial I got from my mom. She has some more."  
  
Why is he staring at the door.  
  
"Its okay Jack, I think we'll be alright here."  
  
He then looked at one of the pictures on the wall. Man that kid has a short attention span. I lit up another cigarette. Half a pack left. Hey... how did that four-fingered monkey ashtray get here? I remember it was on the bar.  
  
"Jake..."  
  
"Don't worry Jack. I think were safe here."  
  
"Safe? Haven't you realized it yet? We, I mean, YOU aren't safe anywhere. As long as the fear grips you, as long as you don't face it, you will never remember the meaning of peace."  
  
"Jack? What the hell are you saying?"  
  
He turned. Blank eyes. Oh crap, he's gone split-persona on me again.  
  
"YOU have to know why this town wants you near. YOU have to realize what you are fighting. YOU have to remember why you are really here. And most of all..."  
  
He smiled. A very creepy smile. The type that Hannibal Lecter would return.  
  
"YOU have to do it alone."  
  
He started walking out.  
  
"Jack! Where the hell are you going?! It fucking dangerous out there!"  
  
He stopped at the doorway.  
  
"Four."  
  
He stepped out.  
  
"Jack. Jack!"  
  
I stared out the windows of the diner. I saw him walk out, then run away. I watched in stupefied horror as the FL arm came running after him.  
  
"JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!"  
  
It was no use. The cigarette fell from my lips as I collapsed on the floor couch. Again.  
  
As I collapsed, I fell my digital voice recorder fall out of my pockets and hit the floor lightly. I must have hit PLAY as I heard father's sleep- talking before I blacked out.  
  
"No...Leave me alone...I don't want to go back there... I'm done with that place... Just leave me alone..."  
  
The Chain ends  
  
Zam: Whew! I finally had time to update this! Good thing there is a lot of free time in college! Anyway, I guess you should all have noticed that I am just mix and matching the traits of the cast of SH2. But don't worry, my story is far from that, I just ripped a lot of story elements from it. Hehe. 


End file.
